Autant de Clara que de dangers
by Aries Fey
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête du Docteur lorsqu'il voit sa fille impossible se mettre en danger pour lui ? Va-t-il la laisser faire sans réagir ? Ou va-t-il mettre sa vie en jeu pour la sauver ?


Bonjour à tous,

je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me décide enfin à poster sur un nouveau fandom. J'attends vos avis qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, ils ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.

Au passage, la petite phrase concernant Vastra est totalement subjective (je précise au cas où elle ait des fans hardcores ^^)

Disclaimer : BBC

* * *

><p>Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette sensation désagréable qu'un grand malheur allait se produire. Son instinct ne le trompait que trop rarement et l'angoisse qui le rongeait depuis le matin même n'était pas pour le rassurer. Depuis qu'il avait entendu ce mot, il tremblait…. Quatre voyelles et six consonnes qui scellaient son destin. Trenzalore.<p>

Bon sang ! Pourquoi devait-il s'y rendre ? Pourquoi diable irait-il, de son plein gré, dans le SEUL lieu de l'Univers où il ne doit jamais aller ? Il aurait dû en effacer les coordonnées de sa mémoire, tiens !

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire amer tandis qu'une nouvelle douleur lui déchirait la poitrine l'empêchant de respirer. Haletant, la vision obstruée par des larmes, il est allongé à terre. Il se sent exploser de l'intérieur. Il est en train de mourir des centaines de fois simultanément. Même lui ne peut encaisser cela, il voudrait juste que cela cesse. Il devine le regard de River posé sur lui, il sait qu'elle est en train de retenir ses larmes. Ah River… quelle femme ! Prête à détruire l'Univers pour ne pas le tuer.

Soudain, il la voit. Elle. La fille impossible. Oswin Oswald. Sa Clara. Et brutalement, il comprend. Sa compagne n'a plus aucun secrets pour lui. Il sait ce qu'elle va faire. Il souhaiterait l'en empêcher mais la douleur le paralyse. Elle le regarde l'air de dire « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, de toute manière je l'ai déjà fait. »

Alors cette phrase lui revient en mémoire « Pour vous je ne suis pas encore née et pour vous je suis morte il y a des milliards d'années…je suis fantôme. Nous sommes tous des fantômes pour vous… nous ne représentons rien ! » Il voudrait lui hurler que c'est faux, il voudrait se relever et la prendre dans ses bras, lui crier qu'elle se trompe : qu'il se souvient de toutes les personnes qu'il a rencontrées et de tous les amis qu'il a eu. Mais il sait que c'est faux, certaines de ses incarnations attachaient moins d'importance à ces relations alors des visages ont commencé à s'estomper, des noms à disparaître. Néanmoins, il ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

Il a tout juste le temps de la voir se jeter dans sa ligne temporelle avant qu'une aveuglante lumière blanche n'éclaire sa tombe.

Il se sent revivre, ses souvenirs se modifient, il voit Clara traverser l'espace-temps pour le sauver. Chacune de ses incarnations la rencontre. La douleur s'estompe progressivement, ses cœurs reprennent un rythme normal. Il se relève et perçoit vaguement des bribes de conversations. Vastra est satisfaite, quelle égoïste, pensa-t-il, du moment qu'elle est vivante tout lui convient. S'il devait être totalement franc avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'il ne porte pas la Silurienne dans son cœur.

Il entend encore la voix de Clara prononcer LA phrase, celle qui signifie qu'ils vont se rencontrer à nouveau. Comme si inconsciemment elle avait toujours su qu'ils étaient destinés à se revoir.

« Courrez, courrez espèce de petit malin et souvenez-vous de moi ! »

Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? La fille aux soufflés. Elle venait de se sacrifier pour lui, encore une fois. Le Docteur en avait assez. Assez de voir tous ces innocents périr par sa faute. Sa décision était prise : il la ramènerait. Coûte que coûte !

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra en collision avec sa ligne temporelle. Géronimo ! fût sa dernière pensée avant de pénétrer au plus profond de sa vie. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait en bas. Clara. Dieux du Ciel ! River ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette folie !


End file.
